fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Przerażająca Avery: Noc szalonej wariatki
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to halloween'owy odcinek Seboliii. Opis W ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów pojawia się Avery Cameron - psychicznie chora fanka Fineasza i Ferba zauroczona w Irvingu. Fretka wyrzuca ją z ogródka. Gdy Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet, Buford i Irving organizują nocowanie okazuje się, że w domu jest Avery... Bohaterowie * Major Francis Monogram; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Carl Karl; * Fineasz Flynn; * Buford Van Stomm; * Irving Du Bois; * Ferb Fletcher; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Avery Cameron; * Fretka Flynn; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Linda Flynn-Fletcher; * Lawrence Fletcher; * Heinz Dundersztyc Scenariusz (W bazie agenta P) Monogram: O, agencie P, już jesteś. Dundersztyc nic nie planuje, ale chciałem sobie pogadać. (Pepe się dziwnie patrzy na Majora) Monogram: Tak, wiem, że nie gadasz, ale rozumiem co pokazujesz. Teraz chcesz pokazać, że mam bardzo ładne włosy. A teraz, że jest bardzo przystojny i mądry. Carl: Majorze, mam pewien problem. Podpiszesz mi to? Monogram: A to co? Carl: Mandat. Monogram: CO!? Następnym razem nie użyczę ci mojego auta do jazdy po autostradzie! Powinieneś się wstydzić. Jak nie będziesz uważać to w końcu w coś walniesz! I w dodatku moim samochodem. Pewnie teraz będzie mnie ścigać policja, bo mam taki numer rejestracyjny. Carl: Ale... dostałem ten mandat za zbyt wolną jazdę. Monogram: Hahahahaha! Za zbyt wolną jazdę! (Pepe i Monogram ze śmiechu padają na podłogę i w nią walą) Monogram: Hah, za zbyt wolną jazdę! Przynieście mopa! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Przerażająca Avery: Noc szalonej wariatki. (W ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów) Fineasz: Jak myślicie, co dziś będziemy robić? Buford: Ja bym coś zmiażdżył. Irving: Ja nie mam pomysłu. Ferb: Może diabelski młyn? Irving: To już było. Fineasz: Albo superszybkie buty. Irving: Też było. Ktoś: A może wyrzutnię w kosmos? Irving: Tego nie było. Chwila, kto to powiedział? (Zza drzewa wychodzi pewna dziewczyna) Dziewczyna: Jestem Avery Cameron. Jestem waszą wielką fanką, Fineasz, Ferb, zróbcie ze mną zdjęcie! (Avery przytula Fineasza i Ferba i robi zdjęcie) Avery: Wkleję to do mojej książki. Mam tu też wasze włosy, paznokcie i szczoteczki do zębów. Fineasz: Fuuuu! Jak można takie coś robić? Proszę, wyjdź z ogródka. Avery: Chwila, czy to... Irviniuś Dziubdziuniuś? Irving: Co? Irviniuś Dziubdziuniuś? Zachowujesz się jak moja mama. Avery: Irvuś! Kiedy bierzemy ślub? Zarezerwowałam jutro! Irving: Eeee... w ogóle. (Z domu wychodzi Fretka) Fretka: Co tu się dzieje? Ferb: W naszym ogródku jest jakaś wariatka i nie chcemy żeby tu przesiadywała. Fretka: Dziewczynko, wyjdź z tego ogródka! Avery: Wyjdę sobie, proszę bardzo! Ale wrócę tu i zdobędę serce mojego Irvisia! (Avery wychodzi z ogródka) Fretka: Co to za dziewczyna? Fineasz: Avery? Avery to wariatka. Kocha Irvinga - na zabój... Fretka: Jak on może się komuś podobać? (Irving dziwnie patrzy się na Fretkę) Fretka: Sory, ale coś mi szepcze tak do ucha. (Wszyscy patrzą się na Fretkę i zauważają za nią Jasmine) Wszyscy: Jasmine!? Ferb: A ty tu czego!? Jasmine: Avery to moja przyjaciółka. Poznałyśmy się 3 lata temu w wesołym miasteczku - tuż po tym jak wyszła z psychiatryka. Fineasz: I jaki to ma związek? Jasmine: Mówiła mi o tym, że tu przyjdzie, więc ją śledziłam. Uważajcie na nią, dobrze wam radzę. Cieszcie się, że ona pojutrze wyjeżdża, bo przyjechała tu z Wisconsin do swojego wujka córki syna pradziadka świni sąsiadki brata babci, czyli dla nas - pana Dundersztyca. Ostrzegam was - ona jest psychicznie porąbana. W Wisconsin próbowała sklonować Irvinga, a nawet pomalować całe miasto tak jak on wygląda. (Jasmine wychodzi z ogródka) Fineasz: To było dziwne. Ale tak czy siak dzisiejsze nocowanie się odbędzie. (Wieczorem, w domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Fineasz: Widzę, że jesteście gotowi na nocowanie. Śpimy w salonie. (Potem, wszyscy siedzą w salonie w śpiworach i opowiadają straszne historie) Fineasz: I wtedy zadzwonił mu telefon... (Nagle słychać dzwonek. Irving wyjmuje telefon) Irving: O, wideorozmowa. (Irving odbiera telefon, a na nim widać Avery, a za nią jakieś drzewo w ogródku) Avery: Witaj Irvusiu, dziubdziusiu. Irving: Avery!? O co ci chodzi? Avery: Wiesz, nie dokończyliśmy randki, może dokończymy ją jutro. Irving: Spadaj! Avery: Oooch, czuję tę chemię... Pamiętaj, będziesz mój. Fineasz: Ej, ten ogród w tle wygląda jak nasz ogródek. A to drzewo - identyczne. Baljeet: Więc to znaczy, że Avery jest w naszym domu? (Avery się rozłącza) Ferb: Patrząc z tej perspektywy można powiedzieć, że jest za kanapą. Buford: Ale za tą, na której siedzę? Ferb: Tak... (Wszyscy zaglądają za kanapę, ale za nią nikogo nie ma) Buford: Nie ma jej. (Wszyscy wycofują głowy) Fineasz: Ej, a gdzie Baljeet? Sekundę temu tu był. Ferb: Zajrzyjmy do jego śpiwora. Buford: Serio chcesz tam zajrzeć? Może być tam mokro. (Ferb podnosi śpiwór, a z niego wylewają się litry moczu, po chwili wypada ze śpiwora karteczka) Ferb: Trzeba to podnieść. Izabela: Ale czym, bo rąk napewno nie użyjemy. (Ferb podnosi poduszki z kanapy i chwyta pomiędzy nie karteczkę) Izabela: Przeczytam. "Irviś będzie mój. Fineasz, Ferb i reszta - nie właźcie mi w drogę!" Ferb: Może stąd wyjdźmy! (Ferb otwiera drzwi, ale widzi, że są zamurowane od drugiej strony) Ferb: To jakieś jaja są! Izabela: Na tym murze jest jakiś napis. "Nie wyjdziecie stąd. Nigdy!" Buford: Ja to rozwalę... (Buford z całej siły wali w mur, a on się ledwo rusza) Buford: Aaaał! Moja dłoń! (Po chwili mur się rozpada) Buford: Udało się! (Wszyscy wychodzą z salonu przechodząc do kuchni. W rogu pokoju widzą dziewczynę, której włosy zasłaniają twarz) Ferb: Co... to jest? Irving: Chyba Avery. Powinniśmy być cicho. Przejdźmy na palcach. (Potem, wszyscy przeszli do pokoju wyjściowego) Ferb: Wyjście z domu, nareszcie! Wynośmy się stąd. (Ferb otwiera drzwi, a za nimi widzi kolejne) Ferb: Hmmm... (Ferb otwiera znowu i widzi kolejne drzwi. Ferb zaczyna otwierać co raz kolejne drzwi. Po pięciu minutach zrezygnowany siada na podłodze) Ferb: Ej, gdzie Buford? Fineasz: No nie. Wiem o co tu chodzi. Musimy się pilnować, bo co jakiś czas jedno z nas będzie znikać. Irving zapewne na końcu. (Nagle na schodach pojawia się Avery) Avery: Jesteś bardzo bystry... Ale wiedz, że jakkolwiek spróbujesz ochronić przyjaciół, to nie uda ci się to. (Nagle pojawia się dym, a po chwili gdy dym znika, Avery nie ma) Ferb: To strasznie dziwne. Zadzwońmy na policję. (Ferb podchodzi do telefonu, wybiera numer) Z telefonu: Tutaj Avery. Nigdzie nie zadzwonisz, bo ci się to nie uda... Fineasz: Świetnie! Przez całą tę babę nie mogę normalnie zawiadomić policji. Izabela: Co teraz? Fineasz: Schowajmy się w moim pokoju. (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela i Irving wchodzą po schodach na górę, stają przy drzwiach pokoju) Fineasz: Dobra, tu raczej nas nie dopadnie. (Fineasz otwiera drzwi, a w nich stoi Avery z krwawym tasakiem w ręce) Avery: Dzień dobry... Fineasz: AAAAAAAAAA!!! (Fineasz zatrzaskuje drzwi, po chwili z drugiego pokoju wychodzi Fretka) Fretka: Co to za hałasy!? Próbuję śnić o Jeremiaszu. Fineasz: Avery chce porwać każdego z nas. Nie wiem o co jej chodzi, ale musimy uciec z domu. Fretka: Nie możecie po prostu wyjść? Fineasz: Nie, bo Avery wstawiła tam z milion drzwi. Ferb: Nie wiemy co teraz zrobimy. Zostaliśmy tylko ja, Fineasz, Izabela i Irving. Fretka: Izabela? Nie ma Izabeli... Fineasz: Co!? Fretka: Zniknęła. Przed chwilą tu jeszcze była. Fineasz: A Avery była w naszym pokoju. (Fineasz wolnym ruchem otwiera drzwi, a w środku nie ma nikogo) Fretka: Ufff... mam nadzieję, że rodzice nie wyjdą z pokoju, bo w tę historię nie uwierzą. Głos Lawrence'a: Linda, jak chcesz mieć czwarte dziecko to się do tego przyłóż! Fretka: Tssa... nie wyjdą z pokoju. Fineasz: Schowajmy się w moim pokoju. (Kilka minut później, wszyscy siedzą w pokoju Fineasza) Fretka: Więc tak zniknęli Buford i Baljeet. Trzeba na nią uważać. (Irvingowi dzwoni telefon) Irving: To chyba Avery. (Irving odbiera telefon i kładzie go na łóżku) Irving: Hmmm... głuchy telefon. Ale słychać coś... tylko nie wiem co. (Fineasz bierze telefon i przykłada go do ucha) Fineasz: Ten dźwięk to... terkot! Avery porwała Pepe! Z telefonu: Dobrze zgadłeś... jednak wiedz, że to dopiero początek zabawy. Irvusiu, czekam na ciebie... (Avery rozłącza się) Fineasz: To dopiero początek? Fretka: Dla mnie tak. A dla Ferba chyba koniec. Fineasz: Co? (Fineasz zauważa, że Ferb zniknął) Fineasz: Świetnie... Fretka: Co teraz? Fineasz: Spokojnie, nie panikujmy... Irving: Nie panikować!? Zostało nas trzech, w dodatku śledzi nas psychopatka! I mam nie panikować!? Ty chyba sobie ze mnie żarty robisz! Fretka: Cicho bądź, bo Avery tu wpadnie. (Nagle Fineasz zauważa, że klamka podnosi się lekko do góry) Fineasz: Avery była na korytarzu przed chwilą. (Fineasz wygląda na korytarz, jednak nikogo nie widzi) Fineasz: Jak ona tak znika? Fretka: Nie mam pojęcia. Lepiej schowajmy się w moim pokoju. (Wszyscy po cichu przechodzą do pokoju Fretki) Fretka: Tu powinno być bezpiecznie. Avery chyba myśli, że nie biorę udziału w tej grze. (Nagle słychać kroki na korytarzu) Fineasz: Pod łóżko! (Wszyscy wchodzą pod łóżko Fretki, po chwili do pokoju wchodzi Avery) Avery: Irving, gdzie jesteś? Musimy wybrać imiona dla dzieci... (Avery chwilę rozgląda się po pokoju, a potem z niego wychodzi. Fineasz wygląda zza pościeli) Fineasz: Nie ma jej. Możemy wyjść. (Fineasz i Irving wychodzą spod łóżka) Fineasz: A Fretka gdzie? (Fineasz zagląda pod łóżko) Fineasz: Nie ma jej. Irving: Jak ona to robi!? (Nagle słychać pukanie w szybę) Irving: Co... to... (Irving patrzy na okno, a na nim widzi Avery) Iring: Boże!!! (Avery wyciąga śrubokręt i zaczyna coś wiercić przy oknie) Fineasz: Powinniśmy uciekać! (Fineasz i Irving dobiegają do drzwi, otwierają je i zauważają, że są zamurowane od drugiej strony) Irving: Serio!? (Nagle okno spada na podłogę, a do pokoju wpada Avery) Avery: Witaamm... Irving: Nie krzywdź mnie, błagam! Avery: Nie skrzywdzę cię! (Avery wyjmuje pistolet i strzela z niego do Fineasza) Fineasz: Spokojnie Irving, to tylko lek usypiający. O, czy to skrzat w rogu? (Fineasz upada na podłogę i zasypia. Avery strzela z pistoletu do Irvinga) Irving: O, też widzę tego skrzata... (Irving upada na podłogę i zasypia) (Jakiś czas później. Fineasz się budzi siedząc przywiązany do krzesła w ogródku. Zauważa, że jest ubrany w garnitur, a obok niego siedzą jego przyjaciele oprócz Irvinga ubrani w stroje wizytowe) Fineasz: Co my tu robimy w ogródku? Buford: Nie wiem, ale to krzesło jest strasznie niewygodne. Fineasz: Nic nie wiecie? Baljeet: Kiedy byliśmy w salonie wspomnieliście o tym, że ktoś jest za kanapą. I wtedy... zobaczyłem przede mną Avery, a potem straciłem przytomność. Buford: A gdy ja patrzyłem jak otwierasz drzwi, usłyszałem coś w kuchni. Poszedłem tam i zobaczyłem, że to ta dziewczyna z zasłoniętą twarzą. Strzeliła do mnie z jakiegoś pistoletu i zasnąłem. Izabela: Gdy byliśmy na korytarzu ktoś chwycił mnie za nogi i zaciągnął na niższe piętro. Wtedy zasnęłam. Ferb: Kiedy siedzieliśmy w pokoju chciałem pójść powiedzieć rodzicom o tym co się dzeje. Wyszedłem na korytarz i zasnąłem. Fretka: A kiedy my byliśmy pod łóżkiem otworzyła się pode mną podłoga. Spadłam na niższe piętro, zobaczyłam dziewczynę z zasłoniętą twarzą i zasnęłam. Fineasz: A do nas wbiła Avery przez okno i mnie i Irvinga zastrzeliła z pistoletu z lekami usypiającymi. Chwila... jak mogłaś piętro niżej zobaczyć Avery, skoro wtedy była w naszym pokoju? Fretka: Czyli... oprócz Avery ktoś też tu jest. Baljeet: Tak, właśnie tak. Za mną siedzi dziewczyna z zasłoniętą twarzą!!! (Wszyscy się oglądają i zauważają za Baljeetem tę dziewczynę) Ferb: Kto... to jest? (Dziewczyna potrząsa głową, a kupa włosów odsłania twarz) Wszyscy: JASMINE!? Jasmine: Tak, to ja. Moja koleżaneczka - Avery - zmusiła mnie do tego. Nie chciałam was straszyć. Fineasz: Nie chciałaś!? Będąc w tej kuchni mogłaś się wygadać. Jasmine: W takim razie nie znasz Avery, Fifciu. Fineasz: Fifciu? Jesteś jej klonem, tak? Jasmine: Sorka, kiedyś jak mieszkałam w Chicago miałam kumpla, który nazywał się Fineasz. Był małym słodziakiem i mówiliśmy na niego Fifcio. Mam taki nawyk. Fineasz: Ale chyba i tak jesteś nienormalna pomagając Avery w zdobyciu Irvinga. Ferb: A gdzia Avery i Irving? (Nagle pojawia się Avery w stroju ślubnym ze śpiącym Irvingiem w garniturze na wózku) Avery: Idzie młody pan! Ożenić dzisiaj idzie się! Fineasz: Irving, budź się!!! (Irving budzi się) Irving: Co się dzieje? (Avery odwiązuje Irvinga od wózka i przywiązuje go do łuku weselnego) Avery: Dziękuję wam za przyjście na nasz ślub! Izabela: Dziękuję? Strzelałaś do nas z pistoletu usypiającego! Avery: No dobrze, czas zacząć wesele! (Avery na chwilę idzie do domu, a po chwili wraca z manekinem w garniturze. Stawia go między sobą, a Irvingiem) Avery (męskim głosem): Zebraliśmy się tu, by połączyć związkiem małżeńskim tę oto dwójkę. Nudniejszą część pominiemy. Jeśli ktoś zgłasza przeciw tej parze niech podniesie rękę. (Wszyscy próbują podnieść ręcę, jednak przez liny nie mogą) Fineasz: Zgłaszam sprzeciw! Avery: Jeśli zgłosisz sprzeciw utnę ci język. (Avery wyciąga z kieszeni nożyce) Fineasz: Wszystkiego najlepszego na nowej drodze życia! Avery (męskim głosem): Dobrze, skoro nie ma sprzeciwu. Czy ty, Irvingu Du Bois, bierzesz tę oto Avery Cameron za żonę? Irving: Nie, nie, nie! (Avery zakleja Irvingowi usta, a on kiwa głową na nie) Avery (męskim głosem): Załóżmy, że to po bułgarsku. Czy ty, Avery Cameron, bierzesz tego oto Irvinga Du Bois za męża? Avery: Jasne, że t... (Do ogrodu wchodzą Linda i Lawrence) Linda: Co tu się dzieje!? Ferb: Ta dziewczyna zmusiła Irvinga do ślubu strasząc nas dzisiaj w nocy. Zamurowała salon, urządziła tu ślub i zniszczyła okno w pokoju Fretki. Linda: Dzwonię na policję. (Linda wyjmuje telefon, a Lawrence wszystkich rozwiązuje) Avery: Zakończyliśmy ceremonię ślubną z Irvingiem, a teraz jesteśmy małżeństwem. Już nic nas nie rozdzieli! Lawrence: Zaraz przyjedzie policja i zrobi z tobą porządek! Avery: Ale najpierw będą musieli mnie złapać! (Avery ucieka, a Lawrence ją goni) Avery: Nie złapiesz mnie! (Potem, Avery jest skuta w kajdanki) Avery: Zostawcie mnie! Policjant: Avery Cameron, zostaniesz przewieziona do psychiatryka w Wisconsin. Avery: Nie jestem Avery Cameron. Jestem Avery Du Bois! (Policjant zaciąga Avery do radiowozu) Avery: Irving, jak wyjdę z psychiatryka od razu to ciebie przyjdę! (Policjant zamyka tylne drzwi, wsiada do samochodu i odjeżdża) (Napisy końcowe) (W radiowozie. Policjant zdejmuje maskę, a pod nią jest Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Wiesz co, żebym cię odbierał o 3 w nocy? Avery: Przepraszam, ale miałam zamiar wziąć z nim ślub. Dundersztyc: Chyba nie chcesz znowu wylądować w psychiatyku. Avery: Teraz nie. Ale niebawem... nadaży się okazja. Dundersztyc: Ech... wstydzę się mojej rodziny. KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje *W tym odcinku debiutuje Avery; *Jest to odcinek halloweenowy, mimo iż jego akcja nie rozgrywa się w halloween;